


Crumbling

by EchoPhoenix



Series: Mysterio x Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: F/M, Im sleepy, Im tired, curse words, im love Jake Gyllenhaal, ok im going on holiday for 2 weeks now w no internet, shorter than usual but like im running on low sleep im SORRY!!, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPhoenix/pseuds/EchoPhoenix
Summary: "I- I’m so sorry.”“I know.” You felt your eyes beginning to prick with tears. “I know.”And suddenly, like a tower crumbling after a millennia, he broke.





	Crumbling

You were sat in your Manhattan apartment, the dazzling city lights twinkling at you mischievously. The sun had not long made it’s bed behind the skyline and the room was illuminated in the purplish light that only dusk brings. You were flicking idly through the channels, none of them were keeping your attention for long. 

Your eyes kept flitting toward the door, waiting for him to come home. You knew it was a big day for him, knew that this could make his career if all went to plan. God, you hoped it all went to plan. 

You had been half in a stupor when he had arrived, close to the blissful non-existence that is sleep. It was close to midnight when the door slammed open and a disheveled Quentin Beck moved inside. Even from the luxurious couch you could smell the alcohol that reeked off his breath.

The evening was going to go like that, then.

“Quentin? Quentin what’s wrong?” You asked as you swiftly stood up, wrapping your dressing gown closer around you.

“No…” He murmured, his hands constantly clenching and unclenching.

“Baby, what happened?” You stood before him. The smell of bourbon on his breath made your eyes water. “You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?” He simply nodded in reply.

“He- he-” Beck took a great gasping breath, like a toddler after a tantrum. 

“Breathe, okay, just breathe.” You took your partner’s hand and drew him toward the couch. He gulped continually and you could spy the glistening tears on his cheeks. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” You stroked his dark hair, entwining your fingers through it.

“It’s not!” Quentin screamed, his voice reverberating around the apartment. “Fucking Stark! He took my idea… he took it and he called it B.A.R.F.” He was standing now, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. 

His pale azure eyes were caught by the electronic firelight. They were usually so kind, understanding and held such love but today, at this moment, there was something different. Something that unnerved you straight down to you core. It was as if his very consciousness had tweaked slightly: shifted.

“Quentin, sit down…” You pleaded, hoping your words would calm him down but somehow they just drove to enrage him more.

“I could’ve changed the world, [Y/N]!” He moved toward you with alarming speed. “That technology… it was so powerful… we-” A brief hiccup. “We could’ve won wars! We could’ve saved lives.” He took your face in both hands, his nose a breath away from your own. “And Tony Stark ruined it.”

You slowly, tentatively reached your hands up so they covered his much larger ones. You traced a finger across one palm, slowly drawing calming circles across the skin. He was breathing heavily as he searched your face, his eyes were almost accusatory, almost like he thought you had something to do with this.

“Why… why’re you looking at me like that?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

Silence.

“Quentin, why are you looking at me like that?” You repeated, your voice beginning to waver.

“Did you have something to do with this?” He asked, kneeling on the floor so you were at an equal eye level. He still had your face in his hands.

“Why would you say that?” You asked, unable to keep the hurt out of your voice. You had done nothing but support him, hell, you’d funneled some of your own savings into his projects. You had stayed up for him on late nights, moved across the country to make life easier for him and he dare ask you whether you had something to do with Tony Stark renaming his creation B.A.R.F.

“You say I’m not here enough, you go out for dinner with friends, you were always frustrated we moved here so maybe this is how you get it all back to normal, huh? Stop me from achieving greatness?!” His hands were pressing hard on the sides of your face now. You tried to remove yourself from his vicinity.

“Quentin, please- ow! Quentin you’re hurting me!” You exclaimed. 

Fear and disgust claimed his features as he suddenly realised what he was doing. He removed his hands from you. Small, white, half moons from where you had dug your fingers into his arm were illuminated by the orange light.

“Oh my God.” He murmured, staring at his hands. “[Y/N], I- I’m so sorry.” 

He crouched before you, pushing himself so close but still not touching you. You could only imagine the fear on your features. The terror that gripped you to your bones was enough to send you pushing yourself back into the plush pillows of the couch.

“I never meant-” 

“I know.” You felt your eyes beginning to prick with tears. “I know.”

And suddenly, like a tower crumbling after a millennia, he broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a Mysterio x Reader fic request send me an ask over on https://its-negans-lucille.tumblr.com/ask !!!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
